farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mushrooms in the Deep
| image = | faction = | given by = Dr. Alec Earnhardt | start = Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion | end = Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion | reward = 1000 XP | previous = Secure the Outpost | next = The Medusa's Call }} Mushrooms in the Deep is the fifth mission of Far Cry 3. After liberating an enemy outpost in a search to find Liza Snow, Jason has to make his way to Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion. After finding Daisy rescued there, Jason has to find mushrooms in an underwater cave to heal her from her ailments she acquired going there. Synopsis Jason must make his way west to meet Dr. Earnhardt. Upon arriving at Earnhardt's mansion, Jason finds out that one of his friends escaped, but it was not Liza, rather it was Daisy. Earnhardt tells Jason that Daisy is in serious need of medical attention, and he needs to retrieve a mushroom in order to keep Daisy alive. However, this mushroom is in a cave under Earnhardt's mansion, and Jason must venture into the caves to find it. Upon delving into the cave, Jason begins hallucinating due to other mushrooms in the cave. After the hallucination ends, Jason finds the mushrooms. He picks the mushrooms and navigates out of the cave and back to the mansion. He gives Earnhardt the mushroom. Earnhardt tells Jason that Daisy is awake and to go and check on her while he makes the antidote. Jason goes upstairs and meets with Daisy. He tells her of Grant's death and of his search for the others. Earnhardt comes upstairs to administer the antidote, and Jason asks that when he finds more of his friends if he could keep them there to ensure their safety. At first Earnhardt refuses, but Daisy's pleas convince him. He believes that Daisy is his deceased 10 year old daughter Agnes and decides to allow them to stay there. Objectives * Find an entrance to the cave. * Explore the cave to find the mushrooms. * Find the mushrooms. * Reach the top of the cliffs to return to Dr. Earnhardt. * Return to Dr. Earnhardt at the Greenhouse. * Meet with Daisy Walkthrough Trivia * It is possible to enter the cave from the supposed exit (which is the entrance "in the west" the Doctor originally meant) during the mission. However, the mushrooms Jason is supposed to search for are not grown and cannot be picked. If you go deeper into the cave, you will find a hole in the floor which gives access to the rest of the cave. No hallucinations will occur, and the mission will eventually end because the mission's area will eventually be left. * It is possible to jump over the "cliff" the mushrooms are growing on at the end of the hallucination. In that case, the "cliff" will not break and the player seems to fall a bit longer. Everything else remains unchanged, though. * The Birds of Paradise seen by Jason in the cave are likely just Bats, but Jason sees them as Birds of Paradise due to his hallucinations. * The hallucination scene is like a famous film "Journey to the Center of the Earth". Video : de:Pilze in der Tiefe ru:Грибы Category:Far Cry 3 Missions